dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson
) |bio = At heart Wilson is truly a man of science. It's not in his nature to resist the call of the unknown. |perk = Grows a magnificent beard |health = 150 |hunger = 150 |sanity = 200 |spawnCode = "wilson" |links = Quotes Clothes Gallery}} Wilson Percival Higgsbury is the first available playable character in Don't Starve (requiring no Experience to play) and one of the playable characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). He was released along with the Don't Starve vanilla Beta in late 2012 as the main protagonist and is the first playable character with a confirmed backstory. He's a witty scientist wannabe that has a sense of humor. He also has a peculiar haircut resembling the letter "W". Wilson's only perk is that he can grow a magnificent Beard that gives him a few small advantages in harsh weather and life preservation. Being the default character his Health, Hunger, and Sanity all have default values and he has no drawbacks. Overall, Wilson is meant for better Winter survival and efficiency, as well as easier access to Meat Effigies. His stats make him a good all-around character, and many players (from beginners to experts) find that Wilson, as well as his Beard, provides welcome advantages to surviving in the wilderness. Origin Wilson used to live in a rickety wooden house in the mountains, where he would perform experiments in his attic. After a chemical mixture he was working on exploded in his face, Wilson resigned to a nearby chair in a morose state, upset at his failure. A mysterious voice from his radio wrenched him from his moping. The voice offered Wilson "secret knowledge" if he was "ready for it" and Wilson heartily agreed. The radio created a vortex of energy around Wilson, giving him the forbidden knowledge. With this newfound knowledge, Wilson began building a mysterious machine. When the machine was finished, the radio told him to throw the switch. Wilson was hesitant at first, but relented when the radio egged him on. Upon activating the machine it revealed itself to be a portal, causing shadowy hands to appear from the floor, pulling Wilson into The Constant. Outside the house, the true force behind the radio, Maxwell, laughed at Wilson's fate. Special Power Wilson's special power is that he can grow a hairy Beard. It has two basic characteristics: * Depending on length, the Beard provides up to 135 insulation against Freezing. * The Beard can be shaved for Beard Hair, allowing the player to easily make a Meat Effigy and restoring 10 . Below is the days it takes Wilson to grow his Beard to the next stage, along with the number of Beard Hair gained and Insulation provided with each stage. If Wilson dies and resurrects, the Beard growth resets but otherwise carries its length between worlds or Caves and Ruins. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants (RoG) and Shipwrecked (SW) DLCs, having a Beard during Summer or Dry Season respectively will make Wilson Overheat faster. Some of his examination quotes are different to reflect the changes in the DLCs. Tips * The Beard will take exactly 15 days to grow to its full length (full length at the beginning of day 16), and since Winter starts on day 21 on default settings, this proves advantageous for Winter survival. The player can easily survive Winter with just a full Beard and a Thermal Stone. * A good tip is to shave the Beard after four days (because then the player can obtain one Beard Hair and will still have the full Beard by Winter). The Beard (unlike clothing) will not wear out, providing insulation as long as the player doesn't shave. ** In RoG, DST and SW, it is advised to shave at the beginning of Summer/Dry Season due to the Beard accelerating the rate at which Wilson overheats and providing no benefits when fully grown. ** In addition it is also a plausible idea to shave at the long beard length before Winter. This may start the player off in winter with a not fully grown beard but, allows greater hair production. In addition this short time without the full beard is diminished by the fact that the first days of winter are more mild. * Wilson's extra insulation from his Beard allows him to go a long time without a source of heat when wearing additional warm clothing, reducing the amount of resources needed to keep warm in cold weather. This is especially useful when tracking a Winter Koalefant, which usually requires extended time away from fire to follow its trail. * The player should also consider that due to the extra insulation they can spend time preparing for Winter in other ways. For example, instead of tracking down a Koalefant in order to make a Breezy Vest, the player could focus on ensuring enough Rabbit Traps have been placed or plenty of Logs have been gathered in preparation for Winter. If the player is entering Winter with little more than Rabbit Earmuffs, it would be wise to keep the Beard for the added insulation. * If plenty of insulated Clothes have been gathered prior to Winter, shaving may be a good option. A Meat Effigy will require 4 Beard Hair, and 9 Beard Hairs can be obtained by shaving on day 16. Shaving leaves the player with less insulation for the Winter, but a nice insurance policy from the Meat Effigy. Shaving the Beard at any stage before full length will not provide enough Beard Hair in a single shaving, but it can always be stored for later as it does not degrade. ** The earliest one can build a Meat Effigy is on day 11. Shave as soon as possible for 1 hair, and shave the Long Beard for the other 3. This is not the most efficient way, but it is the quickest (outside of lowering Sanity to hunt Beardlings). * As the Beard doesn't grow longer after 16 days and the player loses it on resurrection or by changing characters, it is most efficient to shave after every sixteenth day, unless Winter is coming. * In terms of gaining Sanity, shaving every 5 days will yield the best results. * Wilson keeps his Beard when he uses a Wooden Thing to move to a new world. This proves useful in Adventure Mode when "King of Winter" or "The Game is Afoot" are still to be encountered. Trivia In-Game * Wilson's voice is played by a "Harmon muted trumpet (mixed with some cup muted trumpet as well)". * With a Puffy Vest, a Beefalo Hat, a Thermal Stone and the Beard at full length, Wilson can have the highest insulation factor in the game at 735. ** Wilson is one of the only three characters that get an insulation bonus from their Beard. The other two are Webber from RoG, and Woodie when played in DST. * Wilson is the only character capable of producing Beard Hair from shaving. His Beard is also the only one to allegedly be made of human hair. * With the introduction of the Insanity! update, Wilson is no longer the only character that could build the Meat Effigy. ** With the implementation of Woodie, he is no longer the only character with a full beard. And with Webber, he is no longer the only one that could grow a Beard over time. * Wilson is the only character unaffected by the Strange New Powers update, aside from Maxwell, who was not finished in time and got his new powers later on in the'' All's Well That Maxwell'' update. * Wilson is the only character with no drawbacks. ** Even in RoG, his Beard needs to be grown to accelerate overheating in Summer, which is not required of Wilson during that season. * Wilson has a skull in the game files. * Before the November 14, 2013 patch, Wilson used to share a lot of examination quotes with the other characters. ** His quotes are also used as the default for every other playable character when new objects are implemented in a beta stage. * Wilson can be used as a Steam chat emoticon. * Team Fortress 2 promoted Don't Starve with a modeled after Wilson's hair, as well as a weapon based on the Ham Bat. * When struck by Lightning in DLCs, Wilson, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in his hair. Lore * From June to July 2012, a series of blog posts featured field notes written in Wilson's point of view, in which he recorded his initial experiences building tools, encountering Beefalo, and creating Meat Effigies in The Constant. * Kevin Forbes has described Wilson as "a person of independent means who has decided to apply his intellect, such as it is, to science," and has stated that despite identifying as one, Wilson is not a good scientist.Interview with Kevin Forbes by Jenesee Grey: (5:58) "Wilson is a gentleman scientist, which was an actual thing back when. He's a person of independent means who has decided to apply his intellect, such as it is, to science. He's not actually a very good scientist. He's overconfident, a little brash. He's got a can-do attitude, but he can't actually follow up on a lot of things." Recorded on January 22, 2013, uploaded on February 18, 2013. *Wilson's full name originates from promotional business cards Klei had made for a conference. Kevin Forbes originally wrote the name with Percival in mind for the middle initial "P".Forum thread "What means the P in the name?" Kevin Forbes: "I'm pretty sure it's Percival." / "By pretty sure, I mean I think that's what I had in mind when I wrote the "P." on the special promotional Wilson business cards that we got made for a conference, and from which Wilson got his name." Posted on October 9, 2012 * With the original reveal of the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0QhvmisGWU Forbidden Knowledge] video at the end of a puzzle, Wilson is the first character to be given a backstory through a cinematic. * When Wilson is holding the radio up in the Forbidden Knowledge cinematic (~00:40), there is a (in fact http://bit.ly/UIBA7P is shown in the video) that leads to a page with the machine that Wilson built. Clicking on the machine's lever will turn the machine on and go to a page with concept art on the Don't Starve website, along with a message from Maxwell. * Wilson's age is in the early 30s.Archive of Klei Entertainment confirming Wilson and Willow's age on Facebook: "Wilson is in his early 30's. We never really established where Wilson is living or from but the "Gentleman Scientist" theme does kind of come from a "Proper English Gent" kind of personality. The story is 1920-ish. Willow is roughly in her early 20's." Posted on June 17, 2014. *While his birthplace was never set in stone, Wilson was roughly designed as a European immigrant and perhaps one in the United States.Archive of Klei Entertainment confirming Wilson's native origin on Facebook: "We never really set this in the lore, but I can say he is roughly designed as a European, maybe a European USA Immigrant? We never really picked a home land for him. His era is inspired by the 1920's so everyone was a little bit more proper back then." Posted on January 7, 2014. * An image of Wilson's face is visible in two Klei QR codes. One of them is part of a puzzle and links to an image of Maxwell, and the other is included on the tags of Don't Starve merchandise from the Klei Store and links to their main Don't Starve page. * Wilson is one of the four characters whose full name is known, the others being Maxwell, Wheeler, and Wagstaff. * According to Wilson's Guest of Honor skin description and quote in Don't Starve Together, he hates formal parties. * Wilson may have medical knowledge, as in The Forge, he is capable of reviving allies twice as fast and with more health. In his examination quote for a Peg Leg, he also claims to be capable of performing amputations. His Victorian skin depicting him as a period physician could also be a hint towards this. * Various quotes from Wilson show that he is obsessed with his hair. He says of a Straw Hat "Hats always ruin my hair." According to his Umbrella examination quote from DST, he doesn't like his hair getting "wet and poofy". * In The Gorge event in DST, a Streetlight in the Elder Bog "reminds him of home". * Judging by his examination quote for Mumsy, Wilson had a nanny. Cultural References * In the Forbidden Knowledge cinematic, the various images that fly around Wilson while he is being given "forbidden knowledge" by Maxwell include a Tie Fighter from Star Wars, an illustration of Gamera, various words such as "KLEI", and a Vitruvian Man featuring Wilson. * Wilson is probably named after the iconic volleyball companion of Tom Hanks' character in the film Cast Away. ** This inspiration is shared with Rawling, a talking basketball item that is exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. *A gentleman scientist was a term that arose in post-Renaissance Europe for a financially independent male scientist who pursued the study of science as a hobby.Dictionary of Modern Medicine p. 246 The modern term is independent scientist. * Wilson's Magmatic skin is based on Prince Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Gallery Wilson silho.png|Wilson's silhouette. Wilson Portrait.png|Wilson's portrait. Wilson ingame.png|Wilson in-game. Wilson Map Icon.png|Wilson's Map icon. Wilson lightning strike.png|Wilson after being struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants DLC, showing he has bones in his hair. Wilson frozen.png|A frozen Wilson in DLCs. WilsonAsleep.png|Wilson put to sleep by a Cooked Mandrake. Ghost Wilson.png|Wilson's ghost in Don't Starve Together. Wilson's Skull.png|Wilson's skull as seen in the game files. Don't Starve early Alpha.jpg|Wilson in the very early alpha of Don't Starve. Sounds References de:Wilson es:Wilson fr:Wilson it:Wilson ja:Wilson pl:Wilson ru:Уилсон vi:Wilson zh:威爾森 Category:Lore